Der Feind in mir
by raccon
Summary: Danny sieht sich seinem schlimmsten Feind gegenüber.


Titel: Der Feind in mir

Disclaimer: Ich hatte, habe und werde nie irgendwelche Rechte an WaT haben.

Rating: PG 13

Hauptpersonen: Danny

Typ: Torture, H/C, Friendship

Inhalt: Danny sieht sich seinem schlimmsten Feind gegenüber.

7:08 p.m.

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich über die Stadt gelegt und tauchte das Apartment in ein düsteres Licht. Eine kleine Lampe am anderen Ende des Zimmers spendete ein klein wenig Licht.  
Danny saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte mit wäßrigen Augen zu seinem Wohnzimmertisch. Es war ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen. Das Team hatte den letzten Fall abgeschlossen. Doch sie waren zu spät gewesen.

Der 11jährige Daniel Cruz war tot. Sie hatten es nicht geschafft das Leben des Jungen zu retten. Es muss ein grausames Leben gewesen sein - kurz, aber grausam. Sein Vater war ein jähzorniger Alkoholiker, der im Rausch regelmäßig seine Frau und seine Kinder verprügelte oder sich anderweitig an ihnen verging. Daniel's Mutter war eine devote Frau, die nicht den Mut aufbrachte sich gegen ihren Mann zu wehren und ihren Kummer und Schmerz häufig mit Schmerzmitteln betäubte.

Danny war es unbegreiflich, wie es die Familie geschafft hatte nach außen das Bild einer glücklichen und harmonischen Familie aufrechtzuerhalten. Selbst das Team hatte sich anfangs blenden lassen. Der Vater schien streng, aber beherrscht und die Mutter hatte einen ergebenen, aber nie verzweifelten Eindruck gemacht. Die ersten Zweifel kamen auf als sie Daniel's 6jährigen Bruder Leo das erste Mal sahen. Er war überaus schüchtern, auffällig zurückhaltend, ihm fiel es schwer seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen und ihm fehlte diese kindliche Sorglosigkeit. Nachbarn berichteten ihnen, daß die beiden Brüder selten im Garten spielten und keinen Kontakt zu den anderen Kindern aus der Gegend hatten. Jedoch war allen aufgefallen, daß Daniel seinen kleinen Bruder nie aus den Augen ließ. Wenn man sie sah, dann nur gemeinsam, nie weit voneinander entfernt.

Die weiteren Ermittlungen ergaben schließlich, daß Daniel sich immer seinem Vater mutig in den Weg gestellt hatte, wenn dieser sich an Leo vergehen wollte. Und dafür hatte er alles einstecken müssen. Die Prügel, den Mißbrauch. Doch irgendwann hatte er wohl die Kraft und auch den Glauben daran verloren, daß er und sein Bruder jemals aus dieser Hölle flüchten konnten und sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Zwei Tage nachdem Daniel Cruz als vermisst gemeldet wurde, fanden Polizisten seine Leiche in einem kleinem Waldstück unweit des Hauses der Familie - erhängt an einem Baum.

Danny versuchte die Tränen, welche in seinen Augen standen, wegzublinzeln. Sein Kinn begann zu zittern und er schlug die Hände verzweifelt vors Gesicht. Ein Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle.

Warum taten Menschen so etwas? Väter, deren Aufgabe es seien sollte, seine Kinder vor allem Übel der Welt zu beschützen. Mütter, die es einfach zu ließen aus Angst, Verzweiflung, Lähmung, Feigheit... was auch immer.

Danny verstand es nicht. Aber er begann zu ahnen, was sein Bruder damals durchgemacht hatte. Vielleicht nicht in diesem Ausmaß, wie es Daniel hatte durchstehen müssen, aber dennoch genug, um ein Leben zu zerstören.

Danny atmete zitternd tief ein und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Hallo Danny.", ertönte eine lieblich klingende Stimme.

Danny blickte durch seine feuchten Augen in Richtung der Stimme. Sie klang verführerisch und betörend. Er erkannte eine attraktive, junge Frau, welche ihn anlächelte.

"Wie...was machen sie hier?", wollte er erschrocken wissen. "Wer sind sie?"

Seine Stimme klang unsicher und dünn.

Die Frau lächelte ein wenig breiter und schlug ihre Beine auf aufreizende Art und Weise übereinander.

"Danny, du enttäuscht mich. Kennst du mich etwa nicht mehr?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

Schwach schüttelte der Agent den Kopf. Er sollte sie anschreien, was sie hier zu suchen hatte, wie sie hier reinkam und sie dann rauswerfen. Doch irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er fühlte sich eigenartig wohl in ihrer Gegenwart und aus einem unerfindlichem Grund wollte er nicht, daß sie ging.

"Erinnere dich, Danny.", hauchte sie und strich ihr langes Haar zurück. "Du begehrtest mich. Ja, brauchtest mich sogar."

Danny verstand nicht. Er kannte sie nicht, hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. Er würde sich doch erinnern, wenn er jemals mit ihr zusammen gewesen wäre, oder?

"Ich kenne sie nicht.", beharrte er und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten.

Sie war schlank, groß, ihre Augen schienen in dem dürftigem Licht schwarz, genau wie ihre Haare. Sie strahlte etwas aus, was Danny nicht einordnen konnte. Er fühlte sich angezogen von ihr - wie sie dort auf seinem Tisch saß und ihren Körper aufreizend hin und herwiegte.

"Hast du unsere schöne gemeinsame Zeit vergessen?", entgegnete sie und befeuchtete mit der Zunge ihre Lippen.

"Wir hatten nie eine gemeinsame Zeit.", erklärte Danny mit etwas festerer Stimme als zuvor. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihren und er wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort. Er wollte wissen, was sie von ihm wollte und wer sie war. Eins gefiel ihm jedoch jetzt schon...sie ließ ihn vergessen. Seine traurigen Gedanken an den letzten Fall schwanden langsam dahin. Zwar waren sie immer noch da, jedoch nicht mehr so präsent und Danny lechzte danach sie ganz zu verdrängen. Also, ließ er sich weiter auf das Spiel, ja das schien es zu sein, der schönen Unbekannten ein.

"Oh, die hatten wir Danny. Es ist einige Zeit her und du brauchtest lange, um über mich hinwegzukommen.", verdeutlichte sie ihm. "...um mich zu vergessen."

"Aber es ist mir gelungen... .", Danny räusperte sich und wartete neugierig auf ihre Erwiderung.

Sie nickte unglücklich. "Ich möchte dir helfen, dich wieder zu erinnern."

Sie rutschte auf seinem Tisch zu ihm herüber. Sie saß ihm jetzt direkt gegenüber, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah ihn verführerisch an.

Danny spürte, daß sie ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Sehr gefährlich.

"W..Warum setzt du dich nicht in den Sessel?", bot Danny ihr mit heiserer Stimme an und räusperte sich.

Er wollte nicht, daß sie ihm zu nah kam, aber ebenso wenig wollte er, daß sie verschwand. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise tat sie ihm gut - gefährlich gut.

"Ich sitze hier gut.", lehnte sie sein Angebot ab.

Ihr berauschender Duft stieg Danny in die Nase, er schloß die Augen und atmete ihn genüßlich ein. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ihm wurde unglaublich warm. Danny spürte, daß ihre Wirkung auf ihn nicht unbemerkt blieb. Sie war so schön und so betörend.

Sie lachte leise und lächelte ihn an.

"Erinnerst du dich, wie gut ich dir getan hab?", flüsterte sie und beugte sich noch weiter zu Danny vor.

Danny sah sie an und atmete schwer.

"Ich werde dich vergessen lassen, Danny. Alles Schlechte, was du erlebt hast.", umwarb sie ihn.

Danny wollte vergessen. Er wollte nicht an den kleinen Daniel und seinen Bruder denken, wollte sich keine Vorwürfe wegen seines eigenen Bruders machen - wollte nur vergessen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Und wenn sie es war, die ihn vergessen lassen würde, dann war er nur zu gerne bereit. Sie war wunderschön. So wunderschön, daß es fast unrealistisch war. Sie sah makellos aus. Jede Haarsträhne lag perfekt, ihr Kleid saß tadellos, ihr Duft war unglaublich anregend und ihr Aussehen glich einem Engel.

Einem Engel des Todes, warnte ihn ein kleiner Teil seines Verstands. Irgendwas in Danny sagte ihm, daß sie ihn zerstören, in den Abgrund reißen würde. Er gestand sich ein, daß sie ihm Rätsel war. Aber wenn sie ihm gut tun würde...

"Danny, du möchtest doch vergessen.", sprach sie mit erotischer Stimme und sah ihn mit undurchdringlichen Augen an.

Danny nickte. Er wollte vergessen. Aber um welchen Preis? Er spürte wie sein Widerstand weiter und weiter schwand und er sich ihr hingeben wollte. Die warnende Stimme in seinem Kopf ignorierte er.

Schließlich hob er seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und erschrak. Ihr Haut war unendlich weich, aber auch ungewöhnlich kühl. Danny hatte erwartet, daß sie angenehm warm, vielleicht sogar ein wenig erhitzt, war, aber die fast schon kalte Haut ließ ihn kurz innehalten.

"Keine Angst, Danny, ich tue dir gut.", flüsterte die schöne Unbekannte.

Danny zögerte einige Augenblicke. Doch dann beugte er sich, eine Hand auf ihrer Wange, weiter zu ihr vor.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er sie mit bebender Stimme während er ihren vollen, sinnlichen Lippen immer näher kam.

Sie lächelte und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe viele Namen.", entgegnete sie geheimnisvoll.

Danny's von Erregung und Anziehung umnebeltes Gehirn warf alle Bedenken, die ihn noch leise im Hinterkopf vor dieser Dummheit bewahren wollten, über Bord und zog sie mit einem Ruck an sich. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hielt er nocheinmal inne und sah ihr in die Augen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, welche nur noch Millimeter von Danny's entfernt waren. In dem Augenblick als er sie endlich küssen wollte, klopfte es laut an seiner Apartmenttür. Danny zuckte aus der Fassung gebracht zusammen und ließ von der Unbekannten ab.

"Danny, nein.", befahl sie ermahnend als er aufstand, um zu sehen, wer vor der Tür stand.

Danny schwankte zwischen Erleichterung, daß ihn jemand abhielt sich auf diese Frau einzulassen und Enttäuschung darüber. Sie war einfach zu schön.  
Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, blickte er sich kurz zu ihr um. Sie saß immer noch auf seinem Tisch, aber irgend etwas an ihrem Körper war anders. Sie schien zu verblassen. Danny schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen mussten ihm einen Streich spielen. Doch als er wieder zu ihr sah, wirkte sie fast durchsichtig.

Ein erneutes Klopfen riß ihn aus seiner Verwunderung und er öffnete die Tür.

"Hey Danny,", begrüßte ihn ein erschöpft aussehender, aber dennoch lächelnder Martin. "Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht Lust auf eine Pizza und einen Film."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Danny den Pizzakarton und das Video, welche Martin in den Händen hielt.

"Alles okay?", fragte Martin besorgt als er Danny's abwesenden Blick bemerkte und er auch nicht antwortete.

Gedankenverloren trat Danny einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Martin eintreten. Dieser lächelte unsicher und sah sich um, als er Etwas auf Danny's Wohnzimmertisch entdeckte.

Schockiert drehte er sich zu Danny um und blickte ihn prüfend an.

"Danny, du hast doch nicht...?"

Danny versuchte eine plausible Erklärung für die Frau in seinem Wohnzimmer zu finden, doch als er zu dem Tisch blickte auf dem sie bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte, erschauderte er. Anstelle der wunderschönen Unbekannten stand eine geöffnete, aber unberührte Flasche Wodka auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch.

Danny war entsetzt, entsetzt über sich selbst.

"Danny?", fragte Martin besorgt. In seiner Stimme schwang Angst und Sorge, daß sein Freund sich wieder dem Alkohol hingegeben hat. Er musterte Danny eingehend.

Danny war erschrocken über sich selbst. War er wirklich so labil und konnte der Verführung nicht widerstehen? War seine Hemmschwelle so gering, daß er nur einen kleinen Anstoß brauchte, um wieder zur Flasche zu greifen? Danny spürte, daß seine Gedanken und Gefühle zuviel wurden, um sich alleine mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Er war froh darüber, daß Martin vorbeigekommen war und ihn, ohne das er es gewußt hatte, ihn vor einem großen Fehler bewahrte.

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

Ende


End file.
